


Feed Me Your Love

by AgentZee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Food Porn, Gratuitous usage of garlic, Other, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentZee/pseuds/AgentZee
Summary: While you're out at work, your husband works tirelessly to meticulously prepare your biggest sexual fantasy.





	Feed Me Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This entirely indulgent piece is dedicated to my very best friend, whose birthday is today! ♥  
> They introduced me to FFXV and thus this is my gift to them - And if your biggest sexual fantasy is Iggy baking you some fresh garlic bread, you are more than welcome to partake in this feast as well!

A thick cloud of rich, flavorful scent greeted you as you opened the front door of your house – That alone was a sign that your husband was home. After such a long, tiring day, you were looking forward to seeing him again and this was a pleasant surprise, since he didn't normally return home before you did. You knew quite well that he tended to be completely focused on his cooking so you weren't surprised when he didn't greet you; the smell alone was a warm enough welcome as far as you were concerned.

Stepping in through the threshold, you carefully closed the door behind you, removed your shoes, and crept through the main hall as quietly as you could towards the kitchen, where your husband was deeply engrossed in his labor of love. You found him bent over the slightly opened oven, the sleeves of his striped button-up shirt rolled up above his elbows, and dainty ribbons were tied at the back of his neck and around his waist – His adorable _Kiss the Cook_ apron, cheesy though it was, was unmistakable even when viewed from the back.  
An intense hunger suddenly growled deep inside you, demanding to be sated.

As he shut the door and turned the oven off, he straightened up and removed his glasses, carefully wiping the fog from them. Finding your chance to announce your arrival, you gently knocked on the counter so as to not startle him too much. “Knock knock!”  
“Darling! Welcome home.” He placed his glasses back on his nose and turned to you, his features lit up with a smile. “I didn't hear you enter.”  
“I can be quite sneaky when I want to,” you joked as you walked past the counter to approach him, leaning in to place a soft kiss on his cheek. Kissing the cook was something you were always prepared to do whether he was wearing his silly apron or not, but you quietly admitted to yourself that the apron _was_ quite compelling, almost as much as the soft blush that blossomed on your husband's cheeks whenever you greeted him with a kiss.

“Something smells good. _Really_ good. What are you making?”

His smile thinned into a sly smirk before he responded: “A surprise.”

“Keeping secrets from your spouse now?” You laid your hands on his waist to keep him close, and he rested his hands on top of yours to keep them there.

“A little bit of mystery every once in a while doesn't hurt.” He punctuated his remark with a soft boop on your nose before he continued. “I knew you would have a long day and thought that you would appreciate the warm meal when you returned, though I didn't expect you to come home quite so soon.”

“Well, I'm here now.” You looked into his eyes, playfully challenging him. “What are you going to do about it?”

The faint blush on his cheeks deepened, and he closed his eyes and chuckled before admitting defeat. “Alright, alright, you may peek.”

He gestured to the oven, and as you approached to look at what was inside, your heart skipped a beat in your excitement: Garlic bread. And not just _any_ garlic bread – It was large, much larger than any other garlic breads you've ever seen and eaten in your life. Ignis had made it with all your preferences in mind, you could tell, and it was hot and swollen with butter and cheese overflowing from all its carefully carved slits - It was practically _begging_ to be eaten. The growl emitting from your stomach said it all before you could even think to vocally express your desire.

While you were busy quietly ogling the masterpiece in the oven, Ignis had brought out his oven mitts and worn them, though he couldn't do much with you standing in his way. “If I may, love?” he said, snapping you out of your hunger-induced trance and you quickly stepped aside for him, allowing him to take the bread out of the oven.  
Now with its full form in your sight and its agonizingly appetizing smell properly filling the room, you couldn't stay quiet anymore. “I want it, Iggy. I want it _now_.”

“Your eagerness is always a pleasure to behold, darling, but please be patient.” He carried the fresh pastry to the windowsill and carefully placed it there, just out of your reach. “At least let it cool off a bit, surely you don't want to burn your pretty mouth.”

You pouted at the sly tone his voice has taken when he said that, and he chuckled lightly when he studied your expression and removed the mitts from his hands; his voice lowered into a seductive, sultry tone when he spoke again: “Why don't you change into something more _comfortable_ , and then join me?” He traced your cheek with his finger before gently cupping your chin, offering you a cheeky smirk and a wink to soothe your false annoyance. “It'll be all ready for you by the time you return.”

“Fine,” you turned away towards your bedroom but turned back to face him midway, continued walking backwards towards the bedroom and pointed at him defiantly before adding, “But you won't get away with teasing me like this, Mr. Scientia.”

“I'm looking forward to suffer the _consequences_.” He crossed his arms over his chest and stared you down, the smirk still gracing his face.

Eager was an understatement – The hunger thundered in your stomach while you scrambled to change out of your day clothes and into more comfortable garments, the tantalizing smell of the feast that awaited you still enchanting your senses. You nearly leaped into the washroom to hastily wash your hands and face, as if you feared that the bread would grow wings and escape through the window before you got to taste it.

“No rush, dearest!” Ignis called out to you from the kitchen, “I _certainly_ won't be able to eat it all on my own!”

“ _Cheeky bastard_ ,” you muttered to yourself, torn between laughing at your husband's relentless teasing and genuinely panicking, the latter fueled by the hunger biting at your insides.

By the time you finished tidying yourself up and stepped back out to the kitchen, Ignis had already neatly set the table for you both. He was leaning against the table and wearing one of his heart-melting smiles, which would have otherwise made butterflies burst and flutter within you if it weren't for the fact you were quite ready to devour the pastry laid out in front of you with your bare hands.

“Glad to have you join me, darling. I do hope you're hungry.”

Any and all witty remarks that you would have offered him slipped and slid out of your mind – There was nothing to consider or think about other than garlic bread.

The gluttonous look in your eyes must have given you away as Ignis laughed at the way you stood in front of him and encouraged you to “Please, dig in.”

“Don't mind if I do.” You sat down across from him and immediately reached out to break off a piece of the bread. It was still quite warm and soft, feeling as if it could nearly melt in your hands, and the piece you took left a trail of stretchy, melted cheese in its wake; the sight alone made you giddy. Your husband's culinary creations always looked aggravatingly photogenic in a way that precisely matched their exquisite tastes, so much that you almost wished that Prompto was there to document this moment for prosperity.

You weren't sure if Ignis was silently agreeing with you but he was definitely eyeing you with anticipation; perhaps he was eager for your reaction and feedback, or maybe he was amused by your enthusiasm, perhaps a bit of both; whichever the case was, you readily slipped the piece of garlic bread into your mouth, dangling cheese first.

Your eyes closed as if on their own when the warm, thick flavors of this edible piece of heaven filled your mouth, and you couldn't help the moans that escaped you and quite clearly expressed your delight. The piece you took turned out to be far too big to fit in your mouth but you were far from bothered, even if you had a bit of butter trickling down to your chin as you struggled to down it all in one bite. You heard his soft chuckles which were closely followed by a smug remark: "I love the way your mouth looks around my _cooking_ , darling." – Clearly, he was just as pleased as you were.

The taste was so compelling, you almost didn't want to swallow. But you were hungry, so hungry, and when the generous bite that you took slid down your throat and merely intensified your hunger, you couldn't stop yourself from moaning further. “Oh, Ignis...”

“Hmm, go on, love,” He whispered sultrily, reaching out to caress your cheek and further enticing you. “Tell me what I want to hear.”

“ _It's delicious_.”


End file.
